


Adam young

by Owlcitylover



Category: Owl City - Fandom, adam young - Fandom, adamyoung, owlcity
Genre: Owl City, Owlcoty, adam young - Freeform, owlcity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 02:33:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8559976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owlcitylover/pseuds/Owlcitylover
Summary: If you sensitive about rape, then please don't read. This was just for fun with my friend. :)





	

Today was Abbey and I's anniversary. We had officially been dating for 3 years. 

I took Abbey out to dinner and to the mall and let her pick out stuff. 

After all of the fun activities we came home to have some alone time. Abbey smirks and sits me down on the bed. She strips me of my shirt and I do the same to her. 

She gets in my lap and starts grinding into my erect dick. I moaned with pleasure and buck causing Abbey to stop.

"No bucking."She demanded. I followed her orders desperate to get on her faster. After a couple more of her sexual dance moves I couldn't take it anymore and pinned her to the bed.

I tore her pants down along with her panties as she took off my pants in boxers. I rammed into her causing the bed frame to hit the wall.

I was thrusting on and out of her fast and hard when I heard something in the house. I was to turned on and already at the edge at climax to care though. 

I kept thrusting into Abbey and was about to climax when someone bust threw the door. We both froze and look up to see her brother Billy standing there in shock, looking at our naked bodies.

I Yelp and get off Abbey and roll up in the covers and hide my face. I couldn't see what was going on; but heard someone approaching. I felt Abbey's weight be lifted off the bed.

"Billy! What the hell are you doing!?"I hear Abbey scream. I shot my head up and look for the two. I couldn't find either of them.

"Abbey!?"I call worriedly. I didn't get response and then I heard someone coming. I sighed in relief thinking it was Abbey.

Billy had come back into the room and had a evil grin. I was confused. What did he do with Abbey? And why was he coming back?

"Uh....."I say awkwardly. Billy walks up to me and pulls the covers off of me leaving me nakek and reveled. 

I gasp and cling back to the covers. Billy groans and takes off his shirt. I no idea what the hell he was doing by this point. 

He had just walked in on me and his sister fucking, now he had done something with Abbey and was undressing in front of me.

He tore off his pants and boxers and to my surprise he had a full on boner. I was now shaking knowing what he wanted.

Billy smirked and pinned me on my stomach to the bed. I had my face in the pillow and started crying softly. I didn't wanna get raped. I did t wanna have sex with a man. I didn't wanna do anything that was about to happen.

Billy starts to slide into my ass and I whimper. It hurt like hell and caused more tears to fall out of my eyes. 

Billy moaned and liked the friction, so he decided to ram into me making me scream in pain. He stayed still for a moment. Hoping I would get used to his dick in my ass.

He started thrusting slowly and I cried into the pillow. He was holding my hands behind my back with one hand, and covering my mouth with the other. 

He started to go as fast and as hard as he possiable could, and I was yelling in pain on his hand. More, and more tears were streaming down my face as I squinted my eyes in pain as he nailed into my core. 

He was moaning like crazy. I didn't like this at all and I was scared to death. I was sure I was shaking but couldn't tell because of Billy's movements causeing my body to move anyways. 

Not long later Billy clmiaxs and I could feel the warm substance leak inside of me. I was tired and felt weak and helpless. 

Billy pulled out and let me go. All o could do was sink to the bed and cry. My ass still hurt and I was scared and tired and weak. Billy laid beside me and kissed my head gently.

"It OK, Adam."He tries to sooth. I push him away and kept crying into my pillow.

Billy makes me look up at him and smiles. "What's wrong?"He ask. I sure as hell knew he already knew what was fucking wrong.

I growled and glared at him. "Why'd you rape me!"I cry. Billy jumped a little from my outburst. He sighed and looked down.

"Adam...I'm sorry." I felt no pity for him and growled. 

"What'd you do with Abbey?!"I snarl. Billy sighs. I knew it couldn'tve been that bad speaking she was his sister, but I was still worried.

"She's in the guest bedroom. I locked her in. You can go get her. Just....please....don't call the cops."He pleads. I get up and put my clothing on the ran to the guest bed room and rushed on and untied Abbey and got a peace of tape off her mouth. 

She was crying and hugged me. "What'd he do to you!?"She cried into my shirt.

I started to cry silently and sniffed"It's dosent matter.....are you OK?"I ask

Abbey looks up at me."I'm fine."She sniffs."And yes it dose matter what did he do to you?!"She cries.

I sigh and look down"he raped me..."I whisper

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked! Hopefully this never actually happens/happened to Adam but it was fun to write.


End file.
